


The Child that Broke into Lance's Apartment and Refuses to Leave

by KnightNuraStar



Series: The Child that Broke into Lance's Apartment and Refuses to Leave [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galra!Keith, Galra!Shiro, Insecure!Lance, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Papa!Sendak, Single dad Shiro, Smol!Keith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance decided to change his life a bit and move to a whole new planet. Leaving earth behind along with all of his family. He arrives on the planet galra with a new hope that he'll finally have that comfortable feeling of home again.Which is oddly given to him when a purple cat child breaks into his apartment and just... refuses to leave."You know you're breaking an entry.""Feed me.""........."





	1. He Arrives in a Flury of Demands

**Author's Note:**

> The remake of the story Your Child Broke into My Apartment Again. 
> 
> I got a lot of inspiration to remake this by watching usage drop and sweetness & lightning. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this cute story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Revised on 10/8/2017. Please not I still might not have caught everything.]

"Lance, are you really suse about this?"

"Ben, for the last time. I'm sure. Besides, I've already moved into my new apartment and started my new job. There is no going back anymore." Lance explained, taking two pieces of bread from the bag all the while setting some tuna aside. Grabbing a few more ingredients Lance looked at his brother's face that hover in the hologram above the kitchen stove.

"I know... it's just... did we do something wrong for you to leave so far away?" Ben asked, his tone soft and with a layer of guilt over it. Making Lance freeze from his cooking as he stared into the frying pan where the salted butter melted into a smooth liquid. A part of Lance knew it wasn't his family's fault for the way he was feeling. He loved his family dearly and he couldn't ever fault them for anything. But, he wasn't feeling the warmth his old family home used to give nor was he feeling it when he moved out into an apartment that was thirty minutes away.

Lance tried living on earth, but no matter where he went the same unsatisfied cold feeling remained. Eventually, it almost became suffocating and Lance found himself looking at other planets to search for the warmth that he dearly missed. It was honestly chance that Lance decided to go with the planet Galra. But, even though it was chance Lance was grateful for there was an energy on the planet that started filling in the cold cracks of his soul.

"No, you did nothing wrong and neither did the others.... Ben, I just... I suffocated and I just... I'm already enjoying my time here." Lance spoke, a small smile given to his elder brother. He stared at Lance with his pale shade of blue eyes that contrasted with Lance's own dark navy blue ones. Lance watched his brother ruffle his hair before finally nodding his head and giving him that handsome grin that was a trademark for his brother.

"Alright, just... make sure you call every now and then." He warned, getting a laugh from Lance. The two spoke a little more as Lance made his tuna melt sandwich with a side of salad and chips. The lanky man laughed at his brother's moans and hearing him state on how much he already missed his cooking. Lance countered it with a prompting for his brother to actually get his butt in gear and learn to cook.

The two gave a cheerful goodbye with Lance reassuring Ben that he would call him, along with the rest of family again soon. When the call ended Lance gave out a little sigh of relief before he hummed in delight at the explosion of flavor that danced on his tongue as he ate his breakfast.

"To think it's only been two weeks." Lance mused, deciding to carry his breakfast to the balcony in order to eat.

With his new job Lance was actually being paid well and was able to afford an actual nice apartment. Though, he still made sure it was on the cheap side for the poor college student life still tugged deep inside him. The apartment complex wasn't that big and was in fact only two levels. But, it was roomy and offered a balcony where Lance would eat his meals while staring at the beautiful lights of the city that shown in the distance.

Lance lived in the outskirts of the city as he couldn't help wanting to see the lights of the city in the distance and see the beautiful lights in the skies that greeted him every night.

His mother always said he was a boy of the sea and stars.

'Oh, looks like Hunk and Shay are going out today.' Lance mused, staring at the cute married couple that started making their way down the streets. In the middle of the two holding their hands tightly was feisty and adorable Rax. The usual grumpy expression on his features as the small child quickly lead his parents towards their destination. It was cute and Lance chuckled at seeing the human try to hold in a look of pain as his Balmeran son gripped his hand so harshly.

Thankfully, Shay always seemed so in tune with Hunk and gently spoke to Rax who looked to have loosened his gripe on Hunk. The family of three continued to make their way down the street before Lance could no longer see them anymore.

A familiar feeling of longing enveloped Lance and he couldn't help smile bitterly at his food. "... Is it because I want that?" Lance whispered, polishing off his breakfast before making his way back inside his home. The man no longer dwelling on the negative feelings as he looked through the recipe book. Today was his day off and Lance wanted to spend it being a little productive today.

His apartment was small, consisting of three rooms. One room held a small kitchen and dining area that Lance decorated with a few fresh ingredients that grew in some pots around the kitchen. Making sure to let them run a bit on the balcony before bringing them back inside his home. In the same room was also a very tiny living room allowing the plush four seated couch, a tiny coffee table and a TV nestled on top of a stand. Lance was thankful that the couch fitted in the living room as the other enjoyed a good plush furniture that he could nap on.

After that, the other two rooms were his bedroom and bathroom. And while everything was unpacked and placed in the right areas it has been two weeks since he last cleaned. Already there was a pile of laundry that needed to be done, floors that needed to be vacuumed and dust that needed to be dusted. It was all very daunting, but Lance decided to finally get a good chunk of cleaning done before his life became crazy at work again.

"But, before that." Lance murmured, picking out just the right recipe that he wanted to try.

While Lance wasn't a master chef like Hunk. He did pride himself in being a good cook and always tried to perfect his recipes. Eyes scanned over the pages to see what he would make before settling on doing some mild chicken curry with rice for lunch. For dinner, he thought he would go with a good old fashion meatball sub and have a delicious cake and ice cream for dessert.

"Cause I know how to treat myself." Lance laughed, taking all the ingredients out for defrosting before he got to work on cleaning. Opening all the windows and his balcony door wide open to allow the cool fresh air to wander in. Lance gave out a small hum and was about to turn around when he noticed something at the corner of his eye. Frowning he looks over on the street to see a small bit of purple and bright yellow eyes staring at him. But, as soon as he blinked it was gone and all that he was staring at was an empty street.

".... Was it a bird?" Lance murmured, shrugging his shoulders and leaving.Unfortunately, Lance couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching making the human tackle his cleaning to push the thoughts out of his mind. Lance tackled as much as he could be doing loads of laundry, cleaning the floors, taking out laundry to fold and repeating the whole process over again.

He was grateful when lunch started rolling its head around and Lance took a break in order to cook one of his favorite meals. With a small press on the panel, the TV in the living room turned into a random documentary and Lance set about moving along the kitchen. Chopping the onions, while preparing the pan and other ingredients. He worked without breaking a sweat and soon the aroma of delicious food travel around the apartment before sneaking its way out the open windows and balcony door.

The smell continued to travel as if it were a siren's call. Making a few who smelled it groan a bit before they rushed off to purchase something to eat or make something at home. But, one much smaller individual didn't do either of these things as they sniffed the air. Large ears flapping a bit in excitement and a tail wagging as they followed the scent towards the apartment building. Looking at the open door where the food siren called towards the smaller one.

"Almost done." Lance yawned, grinning at how delicious everything smelled and wondering if he'll have too many leftovers again. The man was having a bad habit of cooking so much food that he would have leftovers for days. His body and mind still making a meal for almost ten instead of just one again. Thankfully, Sendak always enjoyed his cooking and patiently waited for said leftovers.

"Sendak will enjoy some for his lunch tomorrow. I can also give some tooooOOOOOOO-AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Lance cried, as he turned around to see a very purple child staring at him from his kitchen table.

Large yellow eyes glared into frightened and confused blue ones. The two do a standoff as the small purple child looked from Lance before looking over to the pot that held the delicious food he was smelling. His large ears flickered again in excitement before he gave Lance a vicious glare and pointed with determination at the curry that was cooking no the stove.

Lance gaped at the small galra child that just seemed to appear in his home. Lance stared at the mullet wearing kid as he pointed at his stove with such a look that it made Lance feel that if he didn't comply then he would get beaten up. Which would be hilarious in another situation as the child must be either between eight of ten. He was also so small and fluffy looking that Lance felt like he was going to die from cuteness overload.

"Hungry!"

"..... bwah?" Lance intelligently answered back, staring at the child that continued to jab his finger towards the cooking food.

The child huffed and rolling his eyes as if Lance was inconveniencing him in so many ways. The look was so intense that Lance felt a little bit of guilt before it was masked over with confusion and concern. Since, how did this small kitten child get into his second-story apartment and why did he break into said apartment. Along with the biggest question on where the ever love of pancakes was this small child's parents.

"You know you're breaking an entry?"

"Feed me."

"........" Lance could only gape as he watched the very pushy and demanding child make his way off the table top. Landing silently on the ground before trotting his way towards his cabinets. Rummaging around before pouting when he noticed that the plates and everything must be in the cabinets above. He gave Lance a demanding look again and Lance couldn't help move on his own. Grabbing two plates and glasses while the small gremlin of a child found the spoons.

"Um, again.... you realize that it's bad that you broke into my house and demanding to eat my food," Lance explained, raising a brow as the child huffed again. He turned around to face Lance with an arched brow all the while his tail was flicking with annoyance behind him. Now Lance was really curious on who this child belonged too for the sass and judgemental stares were very powerful.

"My name is Keith and I'm hungry," Keith growled.

"Hi hungry, I'm Lance." Lance teased, getting Keith to fluff in pure rage before he bitterly sat in his seat.

Lance was glad that the planet galra had their own array of earth dad jokes.

"Still, where are your parents. I don't think they'll like the fact that you broke into a stranger's house and trying to eat said stranger's food. Kidnappings happen this way." Lance explained, making Keith snort as he places the spoons on the tiny wooden table. There was a slight look of hurt and loneliness in Keith's eyes as he stared down at the table.

"Dad always works a lot and the babysitter is stupid. She wouldn't really care." Keith explained, causing Lance to frown.

Lance didn't say anything more as he served the rice and curry on the plates. Putting a little more in Keith's plate before sprinkling on the lactose-free cheese over the plate. He set the plate in front of Keith and watched the other's tail shoot straight up in excitement and delight as he smelled the enticing food. Lance took his own seat and watched the child carefully place a spoonful into his mouth. His large yellow eyes almost tearing up as he hummed in bliss and chewed slowly to savor the taste.

But, worry ate away inside Lance as he watched how Keith demolished the plate after a few more savoring bites. Almost inhaling the food causing Lance to quickly get some water so that the other wouldn't choke. When the plate was all finished Keith gave a small pout to Lance who quickly filled it up again and watched as it was consumed in mere minutes. It was adorable to see Keith sigh in relief with his ears lowering in content and his small claws patting his full stomach.

"Thanks for the food," Keith informed, stretching out before heading towards the balcony.

"Now hang on a second!" Lance started, only to yelp when he saw Keith jump off the balcony.

Lance had never run so fast in his life as he scrambled towards the balcony. His hands grabbing the railings as he looked down to see... Keith being perfectly fine. Already walking down the street with a little skip to his step. He turned around and looked at Lance with those large yellow eyes again before shouting out at him. "I'm coming for dinner!" He shouted, giving him a stern look before vanishing from sight when he turned a corner.

"....... did I just.... technically get mugged by a fluffy child?" Lance wheezed, staring in disbelief at where Keith vanished.

And to answer the question.

Yes, he indeed did. Lance could only hope that the small child was joking about coming back.

* * *

 

"I can't believe you came back." 

"I told you I would." 

"Yes, but again... I'm a stranger. Didn't anyone teach you about stranger danger?" 

"You're not really a stranger, I've been watching you since you moved in." 

"....... That is really creepy." 

"Don't care, more meatball please," Keith explained, watching as Lance was fixing up his meatball sub. Lance didn't know what else to do but do as the child said and added more meatballs to the sandwich. Making sure to give the child a large helping of salad before setting the food on the table. Lance was surprised when the child refused to eat unless he was at the table, but couldn't think of the surprised emotions for long. 

"Keith, do you even know my name?" Lance asked, making Keith snort as he swallowed a large helping of the salad. 

"You're Lance McClain. Twenty-six years old and is currently working at the aquarium as a janitor. You're close with Commander Sendak, which is surprising since Commander Sendak is a meanie." 

"Keith, we don't call people names." 

"But, he is!" 

"Keith, while Sendak is a grumpy cat that doesn't mean you can call him a meanie." Lance scolded, making Keith grumble as he sourly looked down at his plate. But, Lance wasn't having it and gave Keith a long stare. Watching the child crack under the pressure before finally getting a small apology that was barely audible to the human. 

"Wait, why have you been watching me?" Lance asked. 

"Rax talks about you and your delicious cooking. While he says your cooking isn' as good as his papa's. It's still good." Keith admitted, making Lance conclude that Rax and Keith were both close friends. Honestly, their personalities matched rather well and he couldn't help have a funny mental image of the two sitting together with large pouts on their faces. 

"Doesn't explain why you mugged me out of my food." 

"It smelled good, I wanted it and I'll do it again." 

"Spoken like a budding villain. Should I be worried about plans on world or space domination." Lance asked, only to get a disturbing silence coming from the child. The gaze was calculated and Lance made sure to make a mental note of asking Hunk about this child. When all the food was gone Lance watched as once again Keith made his way to the balcony stopping only to look at his large whiteboard that held his schedule for the week. 

Lance scrambled as he noticed the other pulling out his phone to take a picture. But, the little fluff ball was fast and soon vanished from the site with only a look of promise on his features. 

Lance is highly disturbed. 

So he did what every adult would do in this situation. 

He called Hunk while sobbing his poor adult heart out. 

"HUNK! Some child broke into my apartment, ate my food and then did it again for dinner!" 

".... What?" Hunk asked, staring at Lance with disbelief. 

"Do you know a child named Keith?" Lance asked, instantly getting a surprised and knowing look from Hunk. 

"Yeah! His friend's with my son and his father is a close friend of mine." Hunk explained, making Lance thank every lucky star that he was finally getting some answers. He was having a rather stressful day and he couldn't take any more mysterious happenings or cryptic answers today. Especially after being broken into twice and having his food technically stolen from him. 

"Well, I found out this child is a stalker and ate my food after breaking into my apartment!" Lance explained, tears gushing down his face as he looked to his friend and fellow human for the support he so desperately needed. Sadly he didn't get any of the comforts he was hoping for as Hunk gave out a loud laughter. His own tears forming from how much he was laughing making Lance stew in pure misery. 

"Sorry Lance, that's really hard to believe. Keith's really antisocial and doesn't speak to strangers. You must have been having a weird dream. But, hey I have to get going now to tuck Rax into bed. We'll talk later!" Hunk explained, still laughing as he turned off the call. 

Lance just stared at the empty screen with tears as he looked to his balcony. Carefully he walked around his apartment making sure that every single window and door was locked tight. He slowly slithered his way into the heavenly soft bed and decided to just sleep everything off like it was a bad nightmare or worse, a horrible hangover from New Years Party his sister hosted. 

So of course when he woke up that morning to those yellow eyes he felt justified in his shrill screams. 

..... of course, tiny claws batted his face to get him to stop. 

Which, not cool. 


	2. Box Lunches Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I did anything for this story. 
> 
> My time has been really strained as I'm working on moving and packing. 
> 
> Along with a job transfer and figuring out my future. It's just been super busy. 
> 
> And sadly, I've been stressing out since I haven't been able to really write a lot. But, things are calming down a bit and I've been able to really work on things. So I'm back to being a little chill and such. 
> 
> Anyway, before I released this chapter I actually went through and tried fixing any mistakes in the first chapter. Please mind there will probably be things I still miss. But, I'm working on rereading everything on this profile and my nsfw profile once. When that is finished I think I'll try and reread again, but who knows. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I made it rather long since I love this concept!

It has been five days. 

Five days where he has been mugged out of his food by a small tiny child. 

A small tiny galran child that knows his work schedule and seemed to magically appear whenever he was home. 

Hunk has yet to actually believe his words about this small villain in the making. 

"Keith, wash your hands." Lance scolded, seeing the child reach for a little cookie that was on a plate. Keith let out a loud grumble as he looked at the cookie and then at Lance. But, Lance will put his foot down when it came to these things and stared down Keith who whined before trotting off towards the sink. A recently bought stool already in front of said place in order to give the child easier access. 

.... Yes, a part of Lance felt like he was enabling the little gremlin.

Lance sighed as he heard the water going off before he went back to his cooking of dinner. Today was beef stew with a side of salad and a little bowl of rice. Keith seems to really love the fluffy white specs and always asks for rice in every meal. But, Lance knew that Keith needed variety and made sure Keith had other things besides the fluffy white rice for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks. Something which Keith would constantly pout about and even throw small tantrums for.

Today though, Lance felt like something different was going to happen. Lance's first clue was that Keith had brought a backpack with him that was filled with papers that looked like homework and something else hidden under a red jacket. While Lance was curious he was no snoop and decided that Keith will probably present it sooner or later during dinner. 

It was rather obvious with the way that Keith kept on looking at his bag with a pleased expression. 

"Did you finish your homework?" Lance asked, making Keith sourly look too the ground.

"Keith, dinner won't be ready for another hour. If you do your homework and finish it... I'll make sure you get a second helping of rice." Lance informed, blinking at the now empty spot. Turning around he noticed the child frantically bringing out his supplies and reading over a tablet with his tail wagging along in happiness.

To be fair... rice was delicious.

'Still....' Lance mused, stirring the stew and adding bits of cheese inside.

Lance was starting to become alarmed with how often Keith seemed to come over. As soon as Lance walks through the door or wakes up from slumber Keith right there waiting for him. Often times he would demand food immediately and other times he would wait before demanding. It has only been five days and yet this child that mugged his adult butt was slowly worming his way into his heart. It didn't help that Keith was a very expressive grumpy child that made Lance coo every time he flapped his ears.

But, soon Lance realized just how long Keith spent time with him and soon a disturbing feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He was only able to wiggle out a small bit of information on Keith's father. A busy man who very much loved his son, but was also one of the top commanders of the Galra Empire. He leaves Keith with a babysitter who seemed very 'nice' and very 'responsible'. The thought made Lance scoff as Keith has been in his home long enough for any babysitter to go into a panic.

So Lance concluded that the babysitter was a rather terrible babysitter.

But, he didn't know what to do as Hunk didn't believe him when he said that Keith mugged him of his food. A stray thought whispered that maybe he should talk to Keith's father and yet another thought shut this idea down. Galrans were very protective of their cubs and even touching one strand of fur could lead to someone's demise. Considering that Lance was rather lanky he would be literally snapped in half by these strong and beautiful people.

'Ugha, maybe I should talk to Sendak.' he mused, finishing up the food and making the plates. Ensuring that Keith got a few extra scoops of rice as the child placed his finished homework in his bag.

In a matter of minutes, the two were eating comfortably on the dining room table. Every so often having Lance lean forward to clean Keith's messy face before he continued eating. A habit that Lance couldn't break as he did this with all his younger siblings and cousins. 

"Lance..... you have lots of leftovers right?" Keith inquired, his eyes looking shifty as he stared at the human.

"Yeah, I'm used to cooking for a large family," Lance commented, already planning to give Sendak some before he went into work tomorrow. Thankfully the military base was close by the Aquarium and Lance didn't mind the small detour. He loved the soft expression the other would give him along with the head ruffles that was all too familiar for him. 

"Can I bring some for lunch tomorrow?" 

"... bwah?" 

"Do all humans for that?" 

"Oh hush you furry goblin." Lance scolded, lightly pinching the other's cheek making Keith whine at the treatment. But, there was a happy ear flap and the child went back to eating his food while looking at Lance with big hopeful yellow eyes. His tail wagging impatiently as he waited for the reply that Lance would give. 

"Does your father make you lunch?" Lance inquired, wanting a little more information before he says yes. 

".... Rarely... dad tries... but he's always busy keeping the Empire safe." Keith sighed, making Lance's heart go out for the child. He knew many people in his life whose parents and loved ones were in the military. The wait agonizing when they go on missions and the hearts lonely as they continued to leave. The human can see that the child understood like so many others that their loved one left in order to protect them. 

"So do you get lunch at school?" Lance asked, making Keith slowly nod. 

"But, I don't like the food all that much," Keith informed, having a scrunched up face as if remembering something rancid. Keith then further explained to Lance that sometimes the food hurts his stomach, but he doesn't want to say anything because he didn't like to cause problems. He then let slip that he already caused problems because of his fights wincing as Lance went into a full scolding mode. But, as the night drew to a close the small child flapped his ears in delight as Lance used the empty containers he brought in order to fill them. 

And while he wasn't looking Lance placed in a bag of cookies with a small note. 

 'If you don't into fights and instead make friends. I'll bake more delicious treats. - ;D'

Lance chuckled when Keith told him that he would back with a stern look before vanishing from his site. Only to rush over to him and force him to use the actual door no matter how much the child whined. But, Lance could only take so much emotional torment and Keith was really good at dishing out every second. The man continued to watch the child until he couldn't see him anymore before he silent went back into his apartment. 

It felt colder. 

So much colder than before. 

"I've been noticing how much colder this apartment can get," Lance whispered, his voice echoing off the decorated walls. The apartment felt... too large for him suddenly and with a long sigh, he left for his room. Hands softly brushing against a photograph of a large smiling family before he slipped into his room. 

* * *

 

"Sendak, I have a question." 

"You already asked one." 

"SENDAK!" Lance whined, handing his boxed lunch over to galran commander. The massive galran nodded in thanks and Lance saw his eyes soften at him before going back to the cold stare. 

"What is it you wanted to ask?" Sendak asked, taking some dessert that Lance was able to save before Keith ate it all. 

"... Um... by any chance is there a Commander here that is like... well do they have a kid named Keith Shirogane?" Lance asked, watching as the galran's body immediately stiffened. His ears drew back and there was already a snarl threatening to burst from the commander. It surprised Lance seeing this kind of reaction from the other as Sendak also had a calm face whenever they spoke with each other. So this made Lance fear for Keith until he heard what spilled out of Sendak's mouth. 

"Commander Takeshi Shirogane, also known as The Champion. He and his son are little shits, but they are acceptable. Why do you inquire about them?" Sendak asked, making Lance open his mouth before closing. He would admit that he still didn't know how to breach the subject. Still, the feeling in the pit of his stomach prevents him from sleeping because of how worried he was for Keith. 

He just needed to take a leap of faith. 

And hope he doesn't get killed. 

"Keith has basically profiled me, broke into my home, mugged me for my food and is now regularly at my house for said food. But, he does his homework and plays like any normal cub. I think his babysitter is not doing they're job and I'm worried." Lance explained, running out of air at the end and started gasping. He even went into a coughing fit and was a bit shocked as he felt a large robotic arm rub his back to help. 

When he was once again stable Lance carefully looked at Sendak. It was almost eerie how emotionless the other looked and Lance was reminded that the man standing in front of him wasn't a close Commander to the Emperor for nothing. It took a few moments as Sendak absorbed the information before he let out a long sigh. 

"This is... these subjects need to be handled delicately. Galrans are very protective of their cubs and will KILL without any questions asked." Sendak explained, watching as the human turned a few shades paler at the thought of an angry galran parent ripping into him. 

"What do we do?" Lance asked, making Sendak sigh before he devised a plan. 

Sendak would a seed of doubt in the Champion's mind and push him to investigate the babysitter. Along with questioning Keith about how the babysitter is and really looking at his cub to figure what was going on. This way, they can gentle place Lance into the equation. Hopefully, the Champion won't see a threat or else Sendak would have to actually fight the other. Something neither wanted as Sendak admitted he would fight to the death for Lance. 

"Wait.. why?" Lance asked, getting the galran to suddenly become flustered. 

His fur was fluffing up and his ears were twitching in such a way that Lance knew the other was embarrassed. The human didn't need for the galran to answer and just smiled brightly at the warmth that was now bubbling in his heart. Ever since he came to this planet Lance was sure has been having a roller coaster of emotions. 

"Go home Lance, thank you for bringing me dinner after your shift. I will handle this issue." Sendak promised, giving a wave of relief for Lance. With that, the two parted and Lance hurried his way home with a skip in his step. 

When he went home that night Lance went creative in the dinner he would make Keith. It was a delicious recipe that his mother would often make and one he would beg his mother to make. It was a recipe that deals with chicken, potatoes and the sweetness of pineapples. A common recipe that his mother took and made into her own that she poured her love into. A love for her family that she wanted to fill their bellies with and see their enthused smiles brighten with each bite. 

It was a special recipe to Lance. 

So he poured the same amount of love and affection into it as his mother. Adding his own little changes to it as she always encouraged to make in order to turn into something he can serve with pride. But, Lance didn't change too much as he believed that he should pick one to perfect. So until he can successfully choose one, he would make this one that inspired him to cook as a hobby. 

"Thank you, mama," Lance whispered, closing his eyes and seeing the image of his beautiful mother. Gently there were small pitter patters on his windows making Lance look over to the strange rain that the galrans had. It was completely water, but it almost glowed and shined in a way that it was like tears from the beautiful moons above the planet. 

It was nice for Lance as it reminded him of the rains that fell on earth in sound and smell. So he continued to cook as he listened to the gentle rain and even shut off the holo-tv for it. He allowed the calm to gentle sway him in a peaceful mood that was only disturbed by the soft knock on his door. Frowning, Lance quickly dried his hands and set all his cooking on low heat before rushing over towards the door. 

"Yes? How can I-AAAAHHHH!!!!! Keith! You're using the door!" Lance stated before he shut his mouth. 

Something was wrong. 

Something was wrong. 

Something was wrong with KEITH. 

"Keith? What's wrong? Why do you have all this stuff? And.... is that... is that a cat?" Lance wheezed, staring at the almost lion-sized feline that stood protectively behind Keith. For now, though Lance didn't pay attention to the massive creature as he looked at Keith. The galran cub obviously upset with the puffy eyes that were leaking tears and the large two bags that were on each side of him. 

"Can I stay at your place for now on until daddy gets home?" Keith asked, his tone quivering and sounding so broken that Lance felt his heart shatter. Quickly he ushered Keith inside along with grabbing his bags and... allowing his pet to walk through the door. Lance made sure to look around the hallway before shutting and locking the door with a bit more force than necessary. 

Lance didn't know if he was equipped with helping Keith, but he was sure going to try with everything he has. With slow footsteps as not to startle Keith nor the protective feline that seemed to be guarding him. He knelt down and placed his large hand over the tiny ones that gripped harshly on the purple shirt. The human had to hold in a wince as Keith latched onto his hands and digging his claws into his sensitive skin. 

"... I hate the babysitter... she... she invited all these mean people to our home! She... she screamed at me to stay in my room and the loud songs they were listening too were hurting my ears. So Red and I left while we could.... can we stay here until daddy comes?" Keith asked, new tears gushing out and Red leaning down to nuzzle the child's head in comfort. 

Lance froze at hearing the information and he couldn't help bring Keith into his arms. Holding him as tightly as he could and whispering to him everything he can think of. He apologized to Keith in not doing anything, he praised Keith for his bravery and he comforted Keith on what he experienced. Lance didn't even realize he was shaking until Keith let out a distressed whine towards him and the two cried together in a jumbled mess on the couch. 

"You are always welcome in my home Keith," Lance whispered, getting Keith to cry harder. 

"Hey, I have something I want you to eat. Will you eat it?" Lance asked, getting a shaky nod from the child. 

With a smile, Lance guided both Keith and Red to the table not realizing the frantic light up messages that showed on his phone as he walked away from it. Placing Keith into a chair and grabbing the thankfully finished dinner from the pots that sat across the stove burners. Lance was quick in serving Keith and sat close to him as he watched the child look from the plate to Lance's face. 

"My mother perfected this recipe. She made it with all of her heart and love Keith." Lance whispered, watching as Keith carefully scooped up a small spoonful. Carefully, almost like the spoonful of food would attack him, Keith placed it into his mouth and chewed. For a few seconds, it was just Keith slowly chewing the food before he eventually swallowed it. Watery yellow eyes went wide and soon another spoonful was shoved into his mouth. 

Lance smiled, ruffling Keith's hair and laughing nervously as Red started growling at Lance to make her a plate as well. It was until after dinner that Lance grabbed his phone with the intention of texting Sendak about the development. When he did he saw multiple messages showing on his screen and tapped through them. After reading only a few text messages Lance paled and he shouted for Keith before he screamed when something massive crashed through the sliding glass door. 

**Sendak 05:11PM:**

Lance, Shiro has just been notified by a neighbor that there is a house party at his home. Please tell me Keith Shirogane isn't there with you! 

**Sendak 05:12PM:**

LANCE PICK UP YOUR PHONE! THE CHAMPION WENT INTO A RAMPAGE! 

**Sendak 05:13PM:**

I'm coming a quickly as I can. Lance, you have to understand. Keith Shirogane, can NOT be there. Lance, the Champion will kill you! 


	3. Bye Bye Security Deposit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter update! 
> 
> Sorry for being a little slow. 
> 
> I started my new job and it's exhausting. Being in retail and in the pet retail is just... yeaaaahhhhh. DX

Lance screamed when something massive broke through the window. Quickly covering Keith's small body to prevent any glass shards from getting onto him. The small cub yipped in distress at the loud noise, but his nose smelt the familiar scent of someone special.

“Dad!” Keith chirped, flapping his ears in joy only for them to still at seeing the almost feral look his father had.

Lance gulped and reluctantly let Keith go as he stood up with his hands in the air. He didn't want to make any sudden movements that might seem threatening and even slowly made a few steps away from Keith. Sadly, Keith didn't seem to get the picture of what was happening and quickly trotted after Lance with worried whines.

“Hello... there... Mr. Shirogane.... Listen, I think there is a huge misunderstanding here.” Lance wheezed, sweating as he heard the galran champion give out a deep growl that almost seems to shake the apartment.

“Maybe huge doesn't really justify the misunderstanding,” Lance stated, trying to think of anything to calm the other down.

Suddenly, another loud noise could be heard at his doorway and Lance glanced over towards his front door to see it get knocked down with a loud thump. The human could kiss that beautiful deposit goodbye along with the nice apartment he had.

“Shirogane! STAND DOWN!” Sendak ordered, roaring at the angered parent as a few galran soldiers and battle droids filled the room.

It would have looked awesome if Lance didn't see how nervous the galran soldiers seemed to be. In fact, all of them looked ready to bolt as they watched two galran commanders glare each other down. If this was the wild west, Lance could imagine a tumbleweed bouncing along in front of them with the iconic music.

“K-Keith... I think you need to go with your father right now...” Lance whispered, even though he knew that everyone in the room could hear him.

“No, Dad is scary right now,” Keith whined, making the parent twitch at the voice and whine out for the distress of his child.

“Cub, I think it's best if you do what Lance says.” a random soldier offered, only to yelp when several glares were pointed at him.

“Lance... you need to run... one of the soldiers will guide you to a safe place until the Champion can calm himself....” Sendak ordered, getting Lance to nod his head as he gently tried to pry Keith's claws from his pant leg.

“Keith, I know you're scared. But, your dad is also scared.” Lance begged, and the child seems to understand when the father lunged forward. An all our fight seemed to break out and Lance scrambled out of the apartment when Sendak slammed the other into the wall.

“I get mugged by a child and killed by his father! WHAT IS MY LIFE?!” Lance screeched.

“Don't know! But you seem to have the worst luck!” The galran soldier shouted back, the two scrambling down the stairs and out the apartment door.

Lance was surprised at seeing all the androids and soldiers that were waiting in front of them. But, he couldn't think much as he ran as hard as his legs would allow him. It was only until he felt a slight sting on his shoulders and sides that Lance looked back to see...

“KEITH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Dad is scary! I don't want to go back there?!”

“Keith you know your father wouldn't do anything to you! Well, actually, he might ground you. But, he won't kill  you!”

“Yeah, but I have to protect you! I need to defend your honor!” Keith explained, fluffing up to show his best defense face. It was very adorable and Lance cooed a little bit before the situation came crashing down on him. For one, this child doesn't think he can fight his own battles. Two, he was going to die because he was mugged and he was getting the consequences. Three was more like the explosion from behind that signaled the Champion breaking out from the building.

The cries of the soldiers could be heard echoing the streets and many civilians ran to the nearest building in haste to get out of the way. At one point Lance even witnessed a large galran female grab two of her male companions and rush inside a building. Slamming the door shut and hearing the thick locks slide in to prevent anyone else from entering.

“I'm going to die aren't I?”

“Maybe?”

“Please... make sure on my tombstone it says 'I told you so Hunk.'”

“I will take that into consideration if I also survive this ordeal.”

  
“You're so nice dude,” Lance stated, turning a corner only to screech to a halt. For coming down from the sky like a vengeful angel was the Champion. His landing causing a small crater under his feet and he really shouldn't think that was super hot. But, this is Lance and he totally thinks that stunt was super hot.

'Bad brain! Do not think that the parent that really wants to kill you is super hot!' Lance scolded, looking at the Champion as he tossed aside.... Sendak's galran arm.

“Oh, dude, low blow! Taking his arm? Really?” Lance asked, looking at the shattered remains of a robotic arm that had caused a tree to crumble as soon as it made contact. Lance would make sure to apologize to said tree and plant ten more in its place.

“Hey... what's your name?”

“Tobias.”

“Well, it was an honor, Tobias.”

“That is was...”

Lance patted Keith on the head, making the child raise a brow as he was gently taken off of Lance. The child didn't even put up a fight due to his confusion as Lance faced the other. Trying to seem strong even with his legs shaking and his skin turning a few shades paler.

The champion's fur was completely spiked in certain places and his nostrils flared. His fangs bared towards Lance and there looked to be some blood splattered on his person. It was like staring down a rabid animal and Lance knew exactly what to do in this case.

“INDIANA JONES ESCAPE!” Lance shouted, getting shocked looks from everyone around him as he bolted to his left and jumped. This earned screams from both Tobias and Keith as they rushed over to the edge only to see Lance flowing down the river.

“TAKE THAT YOU FURRY! CATS HATE WATER!” Lance shouted, watching the other stare at him.

Of course, there is a saying that you shouldn't count your chickens before they've hatched.

Lance would like to state that when Shiro lept from the high ground and smashed into the side of the canal crawling like a horror movie creature.... well... he didn't screech. Nope, he did not make the loudest high pitch screech he's ever done in his life as he saw Shiro coming at him.

It didn't happen.

“OH, MY QUIZNAK! YOU'RE FROM THE EXORCIST!”

“You're not using that word right!” Tobias shouted, running from the other side. Keith was also running, fretting as he saw Lance struggle in the fast pace rivers of the canal.

“Can you even swim?!” Keith shouted, glaring at Lance as the human glared back at him.

“Yes! I have you know I was the leader of my swim team in High School!”

“When was that? Fifty years ago?”

“.... You little....” Lance grumbled, before yelping as he fell off a small waterfall and into another canal. But, it seems that Shiro was faster as he crawled at the exit of the canal waiting with glowing yellows eyes and sharp claws to catch him.

“Nope! No! Nadda! Not gonna happen! NOT TODAY! NOT NOW! NO! NOPE!” Lance screamed, paddling as hard as he could on the side in hopes of catching the walls of the canal. Lance managed to catch the side of the canal and tried to lift himself up onto the stone wall. But, the canal was slippery and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to get a good gripe as he kept inching his way towards the glaring doom. 

If Lance survived this he would never make fun of the flimsy characters in horror movies ever again. Seriously, this was ridiculous on how much he was struggling on getting away from Keith's dad. It was like everything was conspiring against him right now. Lance didn't know what he did in his past life, but he would sincerely apologize every single day if it meant he could live. 

"KEITH! TELL YOUR HOMICIDAL DAD TO STOP!" Lance shouted, watching as Tobias tries to help by firing a net at Shiro only for Shiro to dodge and leap from his spot to tackle the startled Galra. This gave Lance a chance and he finally was able to get out of the canal. He scrambled onto the road, shedding one tear as he bolted from the scene as the cries of Tobias echoed against the streets and alleys. He kept on going left and right, before diving head first into an open door. 

"Close it! Close it!" Lance yelled, watching the alien workers swiftly close the door. 

"Please! You gotta help me! Child mugged me of food! Dad wants to kill me! I need to get out of here!" Lance begged, making the alien blink a few times before nodding. 

"I can help you! Quickly, to the changing room!" 

"Changing room?" Lance asked before he was shoved into the backroom. After some giggles and embarrassing cries, Lance was soon forced out wearing... a very tight dress human dress that looked like he belonged back in the 1800s. He even had a bonnet that the alien swore match his eyes and a little fan to cover his face. 

"Why do you have these?" Lance stressed, making the alien woman giggle. 

"Old earth clothes are very popular among space." The alien informed, before pushing Lance out of the shop. While the alien felt pity for Lance and disguised him, she also didn't want any ire to fall on her store. 

Lance wanted to gulp as he walked out of the shop. A fan already opened and covering his face as he blended into the crowd and weaved around the different bodies. No one batted an eye at what he was wearing and Lance tried to get to the military base as fast as he could. If he went there he could at least ask one of Sendak's allies to get him onto a ship and off the planet. He would obviously change his name and maybe even dye his hair. He'll wait about ten years while living the life of a space hermit before coming back to civilization. 

'Almost there...' Lance thought, seeing the massive building that consisted of the Empire's best military forces. 

But, as Lance was about to take another step forward, something small smashed into the back of his legs making him almost eat the ground as he stumbled in his dress. Looking down Lance could see the upset face of Keith clutching onto his dress and refusing to let go. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and the maternal part of Lance immediately kneel down to hug the upset cub. 

"Keith! What are you doing here?!" Lance asked while Keith gave out a whiny hiss. 

"You left and dad was beating up people! And I'm hungry!" Keith sobbed, making Lance smack his face with the fan. 

Lance was about to say something to the other when suddenly something heavy landed behind him. The human shivered as he felt a hot breath on his neck and a massive body covering his own and Keith's. With very slow movement Lance turned his head a bit to see a long tail thrashing from side to side in an angry fashion. 

"He's right behind me isn't he?" 

"Duh, he jumped down." 

".... So... any chance you'll give me mercy?" Lance wheezed before he was suddenly flung to the side. His body landing harshly against the wall making him grunt as pain exploded in his back. Lance's body crumbled to the floor like a discarded doll. 

"Nope... no mercy.. sweet..." Lance choked, watching as the Champion got closer to him. It was a feeble move, but Lance threw his small tiny fan at the other's face. Only for said galran to catch it with his teeth and break it in half with the power of his jaw strength and fangs. Lance would again, not admit, that the action was seriously hot. He also wouldn't admit to himself that maybe he was into furries a lot more than previously suspected. 

".... dang it... I was gonna have a treat myself day this Saturday...." Lance grumbled, deciding that those would be his fitting last words. He watched as the Champion raised up his claws in order to bring them down onto his body when a tiny blur attached himself onto their face. 

"STOP IT! DON'T BE MEAN TO LANCE!" Keith shouted, pulling at the other's ears while a group of people came rushing to the scene. But, Keith didn't seem to bat an eye to them as he tugged harshly on his father's ears and even grabbing some of his hair to pull as painfully as he could muster. This seemed to shock the parent out of his enraged stupor as he tried to get his son off of his face in a way that wouldn't hurt the other. 

"LANCE! OH MY GOSH! YOU WEREN'T LYING TO ME! SHIRO STOP! STOP!" Hunk cried, large tears rolling down his face as he rushed over to help his friend. Shay bolted for Shiro holding the galran back as his own child tugged and clawed at his face. Making the Champion try to get a few words out to the Balmeran as Keith started biting along with his scratches. Hunk went over to Lance and checked him over, wincing at the bruises that already blossomed onto the other's skin. Lance gave Hunk a shaky grin before he noticed another large figure making to the scene. 

"Sendak..." Lance mumbled, watching as the massive galran checked and sniffed him. His one arm gently scooped Lance up in a gentle cradle while questions were being bombarded down onto him. But, Lance couldn't do or say anything as black spots started to appear in his vision. 

He promptly fainted in the Commander's arms making everyone around jolt up in distress. 

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

"That's annoying... turn it off," Lance whined, his consciousness slowly rousing from its slumber as the annoying beeps continued. Thankfully, someone decided to give him mercy and soon the beeping stopped to give back a soft silence in the room. 

Lance sighed in relief and snuggled back into the covers in order to get more sleep. But, the fact that someone turned off the beeping noise and that there seemed to be a small body cuddling up next to him told him one very important fact. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in his apartment and there seemed to be two people around him. But, Lance was stubborn as he kept his eyes closed knowing that as long as you keep your eyes closed nothing bad will happen to you. 

"... Am I dead?" Lance asked, a little scared to know the answer. There was a chuckle from someone above him and the small body beside him move a bit to let out a soft cute yawn. 

"No... though... it would've been my fault if you did." spoke a smooth voice that sounded just heavenly to Lance. But, the implications on what the sentence entailed forced Lance to open his ocean blues as he looked up into concern glowing yellow. 

"......." 

"......." 

"..... You owe me a security deposit." 


End file.
